Infinity Song
by BenedictCumbergirl
Summary: a story I wrote a while ago that I wanna share with the world


Infinity Song

By Isabelle Bryan

Intro:

In Enea, everything is always the same.

Same books.

Same interests.

Same food.

Same feasts.

Same celebrations.

Same traditions.

Same ceremonies.

Same people.

Except for Jade Moonstone. She is abnormal. She thinks. She has ideas.

And in Enea, these are the worst crimes of all. So Jade is put into The Hub, an institute for children like Jade. Once there, the 'workers' as they are called attempt to brainwash her. But when the machine malfunctions, Jade comes out must different that they intended her to. Now, along with her best friend Ivy Lavender, and her owl Iole, they attempt to lay siege to Enea. But what they don't know is…

They are ready.

Chapter One:

Before I begin, dear reader, I want you to know something. This book is not based on technology, or games, or whatever is the staple of your lives. No, this is based on a girl who had the courage to do what nobody has done before.

So, if you find yourself getting bored even now, close this book immediately, and never reopen it. Because the events inside will make you want to cry, to scream, to pound your fist into a pillow and rip out all the stuffing. But please do not do that dear reader, not on account of a book. So if you do choose to read these words, to feel your fingertips against the silky paper, be my guest. Because you need to. You need to know what happened.

Now, where was I? Oh yes.

In Enea, there has always been a routine:

**8:00-9:00 am=breakfast 1:00-2:00=afternoon lessons**

**9:00-10:45=morning lessons 2:00-4:00=checkups**

**10:45-12:45=lunch 4:00-6:00=dinner **

**12:45-1:00=break 6:00=bed**

Every day it was the same old sad sob story. But one day, a little girl came into the world. A girl who was destined to change everything. Her name was Jade Moonstone. Everyone in Enea was a class. Animal, plant, rock, or random. Here are some examples:  
Rock: Sapphire Crystal Plant: Daisy Daffodil

Animal: Lark Owlfeather Random: Nirvana Bellina

And, as expected, every type had a house. A rock type would live in a house made of stones, with gemstones littering the walls and lanterns guiding the ways down the barely lit halls. The plant types lived in houses made of moss-covered tree bark that was very thick, and it was more than likely that they would have one or two squirrels living there. The animal types had houses that resembled animal habitats-caves, cliffs, holes, tree-rooms. And finally, the random types had houses that suited them. Their houses were the best. Everybody loved them. However, sleepovers were not permitted, so the only time anybody saw the inside of someone else's house was when they were invited over for free time. When Jade and Ivy were little, they enjoyed going over to Niva Honlupe's house, because Niva was a random. When they got older, Niva became more and more busy until; finally, visits to Niva Honlupe's house were done forever. That night, Jade sat in bed, thinking.

"Why am I here?" she thought

"Who am I?"

And just as her thought was completed, a buzzer went off in the Hub.

Chapter Two:

"Well dear, everyone has a purpose don't they?" asked a voice.

Jade sat bolt upright. Why hadn't the security alarms in her house gone off?

"Who are you?" she asked the voice.

"I am your thoughts." The voice replied. "I give you the answers to your questions. I help speed your brain along. I am you, but only a part of you." She said, cackling.

Suddenly the voice made an appearance. She was an old crone, one that seemed to contain the knowledge of the world.

"W-w-w-why do I have you and nobody else does" Jade asked, her voice quavering.

"I never said nobody else does, Jade, but nobody ever uses me except for you." Jade felt impressed. So she was the only one that used her thoughts hmmmm?

Just then there was a crash from downstairs, and she heard a voice shouting, "Where is she?!"

"Run!" the crone told Jade, "run now!"

But it was too late. Her bedroom door burst open, and a 'worker' in a hazmat suit burst in.

"Jade Moonstone." He said, "I hereby arrest you for using your thoughts."

"My thoughts!" shouted Jade. "Why can't I use what's mine?"

"Because thoughts are strictly banned in the name of the law." Said the worker in the hazmat uniform. "Let's go."

"Where are you taking me?!" protested Jade, struggling as they pulled her away.

"To the institute." Said the worker. "That's the only place for people like you." That comment made Jade go limp, and she had no choice but to let them drag her away.

Three minutes later, Jade was shoved into a pure-white carriage and driven away to the Institute. When she arrived, she was forced to go into a freezing cold room and bathed within an inch of her life. When she emerged, she was brought into a warm room with a kitten soft rug and pleasant, hotel-style furnishings.

"Well." She thought. "They drag me all the way here in complete and total cruelty, then stuff me into a lovely room where I'm comfortable. I just love the workers right now." She sighed. "Oh well, since I'm here, I might as well turn on some TV. To her delight, her favorite show, How I Met Your Mother, was on.

"This is the life." She said, sinking into the plush comforter of the bed. "Now if only I had some food." Immediately, a slot opened in the wall and an arm holding a plate with roast duck and beans on it, her favorite food, slid the plate onto her lap, and then dropped a fork and knife onto her lap.

"Wow." She said. "I'm starting to like this place."

Chapter Three:

Immediately after she said these words, the crone appeared on the end of the bed.

"So." She said, "Have you figured out that they are trying to brainwash you yet?"

"What?" asked Jade. "Ridiculous."

"Watch." Said the crone, and blew on the food. Suddenly, Jade could see it as it really was. Tiny, green orbs that looked evil. But as soon as Jade saw them, they became red.

"Now that you have seen what the food is, it will now have the opposite effect on you." Said the crone. "Good luck."

Jade took another bite of the food. If possible, it was not more delicious then it had been. She finished the food quickly.

"Wow." She said, smirking. "Brainwashing in style and comfort. Classic." She shook her head.

"Guess that they'll be confused when they find out that I'm not a daft idiot after a couple of weeks." She said. Then she had an idea. Going to the TV, she examined the back. The red globes were there too. Which means it had also been trying to brainwash her. She grinned. "Wow." She said. "A room that brainwashes you.

Perfect. I give it three, four days till I would have been under." She shook her head. "I guess the world is more dangerous than it seems."

Three weeks later, she was very happy. She was still faking her brainwashing process, and was pretending that it was taking a while. Once, in the hallway, she heard one of the workers say

"Increase the dosage in her food. She isn't going under fast enough." Then she quickly looked into her room to make sure that, to all his knowledge, she hadn't heard him. Then he walked away.

"Well." She said, "That was interesting."

The next day, she was watching TV when breakfast was delivered. She scarfed it down as usual, but before finishing she groaned and doubled over, clutching her stomach. The TV continued on, but she couldn't hear it anymore. She saw the crone appear, but she couldn't say a word. The crone disappeared. She whimpered, a strange sound to her ears. Then, with a final groan, she fell back on the pillows, dizzy.

"What did they do?" she asked herself in a slurred voice. "I'm not supposed to be brainwashed…unless it's something else…" her voice faded away. Her last thought was that she thought she saw herself swelling.

Then she blacked out.

Chapter Four:

Days later, Jade sat up, her head still spinning. She double checked her body, but there was no swelling, so she concluded that she had been hallucinating.

"What happened?" she asked herself again.

"Well." Said a voice, "Seems to me that you still aren't brainwashed, that's for sure."

Jade looked around. Sure enough, the crone was sitting on the edge of her bed sat the old crone.

"So." Said Jade, "What news do you have for me now?"

"News?" the old lady cackled, "What news?" she cackled again, "No, I'm just here to tell you what was in that soup you ate for breakfast."

"Yes?" asked Jade eagerly, "What was it?"

The old lady chuckled, "Extra brainwash orbs. They wanted you to be under faster. They've never contained anyone this long, and they aren't entirely sure that they like it." The crone grinned again, "Well, dearie, it appears that those old men seem to want to bring you somewhere. I best get going." And before she had entirely disappeared, Jade heard her whisper, "Good luck!"

The minute the whisper dies away, a worker appeared in the doorway. "Hello Jade." He said, "Mightn't you come with me for a moment?"

"Maybe." Jade retorted, "What's in it for me?"

"Freedom." The worker said, "A chance to see your family again. And this." He said, holding up some chocolate.

"Now come." He demanded.

Jade followed him blindly. She didn't really care about anything he had said, except for seeing her family again. They approached a smooth metal door, a perfect rectangle and its shape and size. The worker laid his hand against the door, and traced his finger along a thing yellow line running down a section of it.

The door opened. The man stepped in, then held the door for Jade and his companion. Jade wondered if they thought too, and they only worked at The Hub because they had nowhere else to go, and the government figured that they would know how to deal with little girls and boys like Jade.

As the workers led her into a small room, she saw that all the room contained was a small, one person leather chair that looked very comfortable, but as the same time, extremely dangerous.

"I'm not sitting in that thing!" she protested. She looked at it again. It was surrounded by a wall of red bubbles.

"Yes you will!" said the worker. "You must! You foolish little girl-don't you know that wisdom has a price? It's not for free-and that's how you've been using it! That's why we banned it!"

Chapter Five:

This comment made Jade so angry, she turned purple.

"Free!" she said, "ha! It's YOU who has been using knowledge for free! Oh yes-I know your dirty little secret! You-all the workers-can think! That's why you were brought here-because you understand how minds work and you think you can conquer them!"

The workers stared at her in shock. Then the gruff, burly one shoved her into the chair, He put some type of metal helmet on top of her head. To her surprise, he was crying silently.

"I hate for this to happen." He said, "It's a waste of your knowledge and talents. I respect you for trying, and I've hated myself every single time I've had to do this to a person. But it's my job." He looked away.

Jade sat up straight, in shock. But then he jammed the helmet tighter on her head.

"It was a trick." She groaned. "You don't really care. You just wanted to get my into the helmet!"

The gruff guy shrugged.

"I gotta do what I gotta do doll." He said, "and I aint questioning my work."

Jade struggled, and fought to pull free of the wires and cables that connected her head to the chair.

The bald guy leaned down close to her head.

"If you struggle doll…" he said menacingly, showing pearly whites, "I'll make it hurt."

Jade stopped struggling, but she didn't stop thinking. No, she thought all she could. Because maybe, if she thought enough, the machine would overload with information and malfunction.

Jade thought for an hour, and heard the machine's whirring and hissing get more and more frantic.

"Like it's a human." She mused, "And it doesn't know what to do."

She continued to think, emptying the contents of her brain into the whirring machine. The thing is, though, her thoughts didn't disappear after she used them. They had, in the beginning, but now then came back to her, and came back with answers.

"The machine." She thought to herself. "It contains all the knowledge of the world. The government sucks up the knowledge for their own personal use…that's how they know attack plans and scouting areas and thinkers. "

Seconds after she finished this thought, the machine simply…exploded.

Chapter Six:

"No!" shouted Jade's mom. She had been watching the Hub for days now, watching for any sign of a girl leaving it. But now, she saw the top of the building burst open, and erupt in flames. To Jade's mother's knowledge; her daughter had just been killed. Her little baby…but then she sat up straight. She would go visit Ivy, yes, that is what she would do. She would go to Ivy and tell her that Jade was ready to be brought home, and she would ask Ivy to bring her. For although Ivy was Jade's best friend, she was also strong and fearless, and could make it up the hill to the Hub without stopping to cry or just sit down to her knees. Yes, she would do that right now. So Jade's mother went to Ivy's house and knocked on the door, and asked her to go pick up Jade.

And Ivy said yes.

Three minutes later, Ivy was on the road to the Hub. She couldn't wait to see her best friend again. Now that Jade had been brainwashed, they would finally be equals. Ivy nearly squealed with joy. She thought it was great that Jade could think, yes, but sometimes it wore on her. She felt that Jade was a know-it-all sometimes.

But then Ivy reached the Hub, and she screamed.

The Hub was totally and completely obliterated. Not a scrap of metal, nor a tear drop of iron was not scorched. Ivy looked around desperately. Where was Jade? She waded into the piles of metal, pushed over stinking, burned bodies to see if one of them was her. But none matched. Suddenly, Ivy saw a figure walking out of the fog. She shielded her eyes and looked ahead. Coming directly toward her was…Jade?

"Jade!" she screeched, feeling that she had to know if it was her friend or not.

The girl looked at her, and an expression of delight spread across her face.

"Ivy!" she screamed. "Ivy!"

The two girls ran for each other. The nearly fell over in a fit of laughing and hugs. But then Ivy pulled away.

"You haven't been brainwashed, have you?" she asked.

"Nope." Said Jade, "Actually, I'm really not sure."

That night, Jade slept over at Ivy's house. She'd gotten permission from the workers, because, according to her, she was much disoriented and wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Although that wasn't true, the workers didn't know that.

"Ivy." Asked Jade that night, "How come I'm not dead? I saw the Hub explode…and I remember falling…but that's it."

"I don't know Jade." Said Ivy. "I'm just glad you are alive."

Chapter Seven:

That night, Ivy and Jade mapped out their plan. They would sneak into the Office during the workers lunch break. They would then take all the weapons they could carry, plus some skintight suits that Jade had seen the workers wear while she was at the Hub. Then, they would sneak into Enea as workers and capture the government. They would brainwash them using the incapacitation rays. After, they would drag them to the Office and lock them up, and then they would destroy the memory bank that Jade had seen, giving the community long enough to regain their memories and knowledge in their life.

That morning, they put their plan into action.

Jade snuck into the Office. Minutes later, break began and the workers left. She signaled to Ivy, and she came in too. They put on the skintight suits that were there, slipped n helmets, and grabbed the weapons. Then Ivy snuck into the community as a worker while Jade remained near the memory bank. She heard a tussle begin outside, and saw Ivy fire randomly at workers and government people. They went down. Then she signaled to Jade, and Jade nodded. Jade pressed the button on the memory bank that released the memories back into the air, and into the minds of the people that they had once inhabited. She heard several people gasp, and some scream in shock.

"They must be accessing their memories…getting them back." She thought. After all that was the only logical explanation. But then, outside, she heard Ivy scream. She looked out the tiny window. Ivy was lying on the ground, helpless, as all the workers pointed their shock ray guns at her. Ivy screamed again. Jade rushed outside. She couldn't allow her friend to get hurt, or killed. But as soon as she reached Ivy, pain rushed forth causing her to double over. When she stood, she realized that she was thinking a mile a minute, and that her hands were on fire. "Magic?" she thought to herself. "Could it be?"

But then Ivy stood.

"Gods, Jade, I thought you were dead!" she said.

Then Jade remembered the workers.

"Scram." She said, lighting her hand ablaze again. They heeded her warning.

And thus ends the tale of Jade.

Izzy Bryan, author of her latest book, Infinity Song, has been an author of many other fabulous stories:

Deadly Fears Book 1: I'm Afraid of the Water

Book 2: I'm Afraid of the Dark

Book 3: I'm afraid of spiders

Book 4: I'm afraid of working together

Haunted Tales Book 1: Lost Ones

Book 2: Ghostly Words

Book 3: Bewitched

Not-So-Sweet 16

Hourglass

And, finally, Infinity Song.

She has also written many others, but those were not successful and thrown in the bin.


End file.
